The World is Unfair
by zeldaluvr1
Summary: Karin dies, and her soul is lost. Feeling the blame belongs to himself, Hitsugaya devotes himself to finding her and giving her peace. But, when you live in a world as unfair as this, things are bound to never go your way.
1. Death is Unfair

**Whew! Here it is, the story I made in one go. I believe there will be at least two more chapters, maybe more. It was started at 9:54, paused at 10:02, resumed at 10:10, and finished at 10:25. I've made other stories, but this is the first one I'm actually uploading. If this one is recieved well, I might upload some of my other ones! That is, if they turn out any good... You'd have to read my 3 or 4 part series to get most of my other stories, but... most likely, they won't be posted. T.T Seriously, there is so much of nothing so far, I lost myself in it once.**

**But enough of those, take a look at this splendiforous thing! I make myself so proud of me when I read this, though, I admit, it could probably be better. Damn the world's unfairness!**

**Enjoy, and be sure to review! Please, for the love of god!**

**-**

* * *

-

Hitsugaya checked the time on his cell phone, smiling. It was 7:46. Karin would be here soon now… And he would keep waiting for her. No matter how long she took.

-

Karin ran down the dimly lit streets, pursued by 2 men, one holding a gun. She had to get to the main street, or better yet, to Toushiro. Even if she didn't get there, she knew he would become impatient and find her. He would come save her… she knew he would…

She turned several corners that would lead to the main streets, and hopefully get her pursuers lost. But they were fast, and had a bigger stride. She knocked down things as she ran, like trash cans, a standing lamp to be given away, she threw a blanket towards them, but they never seemed to get any more further away. Panic started to well up inside her. what if she didn't make it? What if she… died?

And that was the end of her fears. So what if she died? Death was only the beginning, after all… But, there were still so many things that she wanted to do… 'Toushiro will save me,' she thought without any uncertainty. 'He definitely will.'

-

Toushiro looked at the time again, beginning to get quite irritated. 8:04. He had felt her reiatsu not too far away. She must have gotten lost. He would keep waiting, no matter how late she became. She promised him she'd be here. And he trusted her. He started up a game of Tetris and continued waiting.

Karin turned another corner and froze, looking around in disbelief.

It was a dead end.

She spun around as the footsteps of her hunters drew near and stopped. She was trapped. 'Why?!' she yelled at herself. 'I was supposed to be there by now! There wasn't a dead end here before!' Then she noticed the street sign, decorated in graffiti. Her heart sunk. 'Tainoyu-dou…' she thought, her heart continuing in a downward spiral. 'I… made a wrong turn…' The saw the looks of lust and intensity on the faces of the two men. 'The world… is unfair…' Karin thought sadly.

She backed up against the wall as the man without a gun flipped out a knife. As he walked forward, she walked to the side, until she was completely in a corner. 'Toushiro… will come to save me… won't he…?'

"Alright, girl, you gave us quite the run, lemme tell ya," he laughed, drawing his face close to hers. "But you lose. Now, we don't wanna kill you before we have some fun, so let us do what we wanna do, and then we can kill you."

She spat on his face. "Burn in hell, bitch."

He gripped the knife and slashed upward on her chest. She fell to her knees, holding herself and shivering. He wiped the spit off his face and signaled the other man.

"Sorry, kid," the other man said, holding out the gun. "Maybe you would've lived, if you hadn't done that."

Karin looked up at him shakily, grinning sadistically. "I'd rather die anyways…"

Four shots rang out in the night.

-

Toushiro's eyes widened and he looked towards the last place he had felt Karin's reiatsu. He had felt it lower once, rise a little, drop to almost nothing, and then completely disappear. He closed hit phone, barring his teeth, and ran towards the last place he had clearly felt she was alive.

He found the body in an abandoned alleyway. The blood was absolutely everywhere, and her eyes were open, but to never see again. He looked around desperately, trying to see if her soul was around. But she wasn't.

Karin was dead. And he had no idea where she was.

Toushiro fell to his knees, hitting the ground. 'You idiot!' Toushiro yelled at himself. 'This… This is all your fault! She's dead and missing because you were too stupid to walk with her! Well, look where your pride got you now!' A tear dripped from his face. 'It's all… my… fault…' he told himself as he wiped away his tears. 'Karin… I'm sorry…' He reached out a trembling hand and closed her eyes. 'The world… is unfair…'

-

* * *

**-**

**And so ends the first chapter. Like I said, probably at least 2 more chapters, possibly more. Don't worry, a random Vasto Lorde won't be used outta nowhere just to advance the plot. Seriously, I hate it when they use Vasto Lorde and they die like crap just for a dumb kissing scene. Bleh. I enjoy something more precise and finite. Tell me if i nailed that section in this.**

**Looking back, it seems like a much shorted chapter now. In Microsoft word, it looked longer. Also, I don't like putting thoughts in italics. It's too much work to write the thoughts and go back, hilight, and italicize. I used to do that, but not anymore. Now I just use the one quotation mark. Also, i used some phrases to much, I see, like "thought" and "yelled at himself" (and "also", as you saw in the earlier and current sentence). There's hardly any dialogue too. I hope there are no grammatical errors. GAAH, I'M KILLING MYSELF NOW! But no, I've come so far... I promise to finish this, if only to please whatever fans may like it! Even if there are no fans of it, I still like it. You will all have to suffer if you don't like it.**

**AND ANOTHER THING! (I just never shut up, do I?) For some reason, whenever i try to insert a breaker or something, make some little changes and such, it won't freaking work. It's pissing me off. Is there some way I can get it to obey me, other than putting hyphens eery time I want to do that sort of thing? Someone, help me out in using this cursed thing, before I pop a blood vessel.**

**Review and tell me how it was! Hope you liked it! 'Till next time!**

**~Zeldaluvr1**


	2. Goodbye is Unfair

**WOOHOO! After a crap load of time, I am finally uploading the chapters I finished a month ago. Or so it feels like. And yes, it is flashback time! Kinda. Since it's been a while since I wrote this chapter, I really have nothing to say about the begining... So freaking enjoy it without my endless chatter. I'd say something profane, but my little cousin is hanging over my shoulder. I don't want her o learn anything nasty, even if she can't read the English language.**

**I guess disclaimer goes here. I just realized I didn't have it in the last chapter. I hope this makes up for it.**

**I do not own the manga Bleach, or any of the characters or character designs that appear in it. It belongs to the God-King Kubo Tite. I do, however, own the characters Era and Luciferi. And I love them so.**

**Remember, review it! And favorite it! Favorite it even if you don't like it! Or I'll die! Or something.**

**By the way, I'm in Brazil right now. Mosquitos and bugs everywhere. And awesome steak. Mmm... Wait, why am I writing this here?! And why are you still reading?! Hurry and read the story and tell me if I'm awesome or yes!**

-

* * *

-

"Heey! Toushiro!"

Hitsugaya looked back at the girl with short raven hair and the glowing smile as she ran up the hill towards him. "What now?" he asked, sounding annoyed. She just grinned, taking a seat next to him on the railing. He kept his gaze towards his phone. It was level 84 on Tetris.

"For the record, you are truly awesome," Karin said, clapping her hands together and bowing before him. He stared at her quizzically. "You must be a god in the form of a child or something like that. And, I'm hoping that you are a benevolent, merciful god, no?" He caught on, rolling his eyes. "So, here's my plea, oh great shinigami-sama. Pinta got sick with a cold, clearly disapproving that theory of idiots and colds. Normally, it wouldn't matter, but we have a game coming up! I don't think he'll get better in time, so, can you please fill in for him?"

"No."

Karin's grin faded into a scowl. "Why not?!"

"Because, the sport doesn't interest me, nor do your affairs. Plus, I'm far too busy handling the multitude of Hollows that are always popping up. Therefore, my answer is no."

Karin seemed a bit deflated. She stood and started walking back down the hill. "Well… bye…" Toushiro's acute shinigami senses heard Karin mutter to herself, "Aww… This is so gonna suck… And I still haven't recovered from that foot injury at school…"

Toushiro's eyes flickered towards Karin's feet. One was bandaged under her socks. He also noted the slight limp she had.

After a moments pause, he shut his phone and called to her. "Hold on a moment." Karin blinked and looked back. He sighed, walking towards her. "It can't be helped, I guess. When and where?"

Karin stared in amazement. Then she grinned again and pat his head. "Thanks, Toushiro! You're the best!"

-

Hitsugaya Toushiro opened one eye and stared up at Era, one of the 9th division taichou. "… Get out of my face."

Era jumped back. "Aww, I was hoping you'd give me a kiss," she laughed, running over to his desk. "Hitsugaya-kun, I did all your work while you napped!" She pointed at an organized stack of papers.

"… Why?" Toushiro asked, staring expressionlessly at her smiling face. 'Dammit… I hate how they can have feelings like happiness so easily… I hate it…'

Era scratched her face, averting her gaze. "Well… Lately you've been acting really cold… I just wanted to help a fellow taichou out… Besides, I told you before, I'm nine, and you're ten! So, that kinda makes me the older sibling! Kinda… right?"

Hitsugaya stared at her blankly, then turned away, lying on the couch and trying to get back to sleep. "Do what you want," he said simply.

"… Oh… Alright, then… Well, bye…" Era looked back for a moment before closing the office door as she left. He heard her mutter to herself, "The world is unfair…"

Toushiro lay motionless for several minutes, trying to find rest. But every time he closed his eyes, an image of Karin's lifeless body appeared, and terror and guilt would shoot through him. 'Karin…' he thought sadly. '…I'm sorry… I promise… I'm coming to find you soon…'

-

It was like clockwork. Hitsugaya would come to enjoy the sunset. She'd come to enjoy his company. Toushiro was playing Tetris and shut the phone when he heard Karin's footsteps slowly approaching. Today was the 42nd day she had come. "Hey, Toushiro!" she greeted casually.

"I've told you a thousand times, Kurosaki," he sighed. "Address me as 'Hitsugaya-taichou', or at least 'Hitsugaya'."

"You're gonna have to tell me a thousand times more, Toushiro," she laughed, ruffling his hair. He slapped her hand away. "Hey! I'm always telling you to call me by my name!" she said, sounding slightly hurt. "Before, you always used to call me 'girl', and now it's just 'Kurosaki'! Are all shinigami so uptight all the time?"

"It's proper etiquette to address someone formally if you're not familiar with them," he replied, glaring at her. "Not that you'd know."

"But you're familiar with me!" she said, frowning. "And I'm familiar with you! We're friends! And it's… er… well, it's good manners to call a friend by their first name!" He raised an eye at that statement. "Well, that's how it is! Get with the times, old-man Toushiro!"

The two sat in silence for a while. Then Hitsugaya spoke. "Are you… busy tomorrow?"

"Nah, it's a Sunday," Karin replied. "I get the whole day to myself, since dad's staying at Soul Society for a while."

"Ah." Toushiro paused for a moment, thinking about how he should ask. "Can you meet me in front of that ice cream parlor at Sasanaki-dou? There's a few places I'd like to show you."

Karin gasped. "You mean… a date?!" He sent a patented 'Death Glare' her way. She snickered. "Alright, it's a date! What time?"

"I'd say around 8:00 would be a good time. And, for the record, it is not a date."

Karin laughed. "So, I get to be your girlfriend for one night, eh?"

He scowled at her. "NO!"

She stood, grinning. "Well, tomorrow at 8 o'clock, Italia Kakigouri ice cream shop, at Sasanaki-dou. I'll be there, I promise. And, don't get impatient and tear the town apart looking for me like that one time you were supposed to walk me home from school."

Toushiro muttered something under his breath, remembering how embarrassing that event was. "Alright, I'll wait for up to two hours."

Karin leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Right! See ya tomorrow, a~na~ta~!"

She ran off joyfully, leaving a hot-faced, dumbstruck Hitsugaya behind to look forward to the next day. "See ya…" he said to himself wistfully. "Karin…"

She would never make it.

He would never be the same.

-

"Well, good luck."

Hitsugaya twitched and turned, facing the second 9th division captain, Luciferi. "Luciferi-taichou," he addressed formally, nodding towards her. "How did you know I would be leaving tonight?"

Luciferi grinned at him. "Have you forgotten?" she asked, spreading her arms out. "My field of vision extends to all things under the veil of night!"

Toushiro nodded absently. "So… Have you told anyone else?"

"Nope. I know why you kept silent. Goodbyes without 'Goodbye' is easier to bear. Besides, you don't wanna see either Kurosaki-taichou yelling at you." He smirked. "So, see ya."

"Yeah. Bye. Tell Hinamori that I'll be back soon and throttle Matsumoto in her sleep if she doesn't do any work."

"Got it."

With his goodbyes done, he stepped through the Senkaimon and was gone from Seireitei. Luciferi's eyes darkened as she looked to the side, rubbing her face. "The world is unfair, ain't it, Hitsugaya?"

-

* * *

-

**In case you were wondering, yes, I do plan to unproffessionally deploy the line 'The World is Unfair' into every chapter, no matter how terrible the timing may be. But, wow, people like the story! Woohoo! At first I was so worried that someone might not like it, but then... I looked at the comments on Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged Episode 40. And I realized something. No matter how epic something may be, there's gonna be a 4chan troll lurking around the corner and downvotes your epicness just because he sucks that bad. (In English, no matter how good something may be, you can't please everyone.) I'd like to add something witty to the ending, but... um... all I can think of is stuff that's been done, and is therefore no longer witty.**

**But, I'm in Brazil. So that makes everything better somehow.**

**~Zeldaluvr1**

_P.S. - There's only two things I wanna know about M.J.'s death._

_1) Did he have his one glove on?_

_2) Were his last words "Beat it"?_

_By the way, I'm not making fun. I was just wondering this for some reason as I wrote._


	3. Searching is Unfair

**The second upload in a row. I'ma make this quick, because that delish Brazilian steak is on.**

**Kubo Tite the space pirate created Bleach and it's characters (no, not Clorox, you know the one). I only own Era and Luciferi, which I don't believe even appear in this chapter. Oh, and I own Kenji and the Fat Bastard, and probably anyone else you don't recognize that I'm forgetting.**

**By the way, do me a favor and review.**

-

* * *

-

Hitsugaya sighed, sitting on the rooftop of the old Kurosaki clinic which Yuzu managed all on her own. Before Karin had died, Ichigo had staged his death. He had told his family that he was going to be a shinigami full time, of course. Yuzu could see ghosts now as well, and ran the hospital. Isshin was also a shinigami full time, but wouldn't make it official until Yuzu was of legal age to own the hospital. Until then, he was around to say he owned it.

Because Yuzu was sympathetic and could see ghosts, the hospital had become a passing through station to move onto Soul Society, as well as a residence for shinigami in the area. It was quite popular with ghosts who had been there but decided to finish their business here. It was also popular among Hollows, it seemed, but widely feared. Any ghost who had been there wasn't bothered much by Hollows.

He watched the clouds as he sat on the roof. A sweet aroma down below told him that Yuzu was cooking. He remembered how Karin once told him that he should come for dinner someday, because she had never tasted anything like Yuzu's food. He wondered why she had never showed up to go to Soul Society, or to see her family…

His phone rang. Lightning quick, he flipped out his phone and saw that there was a Hollow not to far away. He started to get up, but stopped. Oh, that's right. Isshin was around. His former captain had told Toushiro to relax and take a break for a day, and that if Toushiro didn't comply, he would beat him with a rod. Isshin had showed him the rod. Toushiro shivered at the look Isshin had given him at that time.

After about two minutes, the beeping of his phone stopped. Pleased to see that his captain hadn't slowed a bit, he shut his phone and stared back up at the clouds for about a half an hour until his phone started up again, with a text.

-

Dear Midget

Drink milk. Btw, im gonna take a break for a few hours so I can nap. Take care of the Hollows.

Isshin

-

Toushiro sighed boredly, shutting his phone again. He always loved making cracks about his height. Yuzu called. "Hitsugaya-san~! Lunch is ready~!"

Toushiro jumped over the side and hung on with one hand as he opened a window of a room and slipped in, closing the window behind him. After walking two steps, he stopped dead, looking around.

This was Karin's old room.

After coming back to the real world, Yuzu had shown him around the house since he had never actually been there before. Sure, he'd seen the outside and snuck into Ichigo's room before, but he had never really been there. She had passed one room as if it didn't exist, which made him curious. He tried opening it and saw it was locked, so he shrugged and followed Yuzu again. This was the locked room.

He looked around in awe. He could feel Karin's reiatsu all over the place. It was faint, but it was there. He sat on the bed that Karin slept in. He noticed a beaten up clock that Karin would throw at the wall. He rested his head against the pillow and caught Karin's scent.

But Karin wasn't there.

Toushiro sat back up and walked to the door, unlocking and opening it. Karin wasn't there. When he realized it, it suddenly hurt too much, being where she had been. He locked the door again and shut it behind him, going downstairs for lunch.

"The world is unfair… huh…"

-

"Say, Yuzu…"

Yuzu paused from eating her food and looked up at Toushiro, giving him a smile. "Yes, Hitsugaya-san?"

"I noticed how Isshin doesn't really live here, and Ichigo never visits, and now that Karin is missing…" He felt uncomfortable asking such a personal question. "Do you ever get lonely?"

Yuzu winced and looked down at her food. "… I'm sorry… I know that I must always look so sad…" She was right. Toushiro was amazed at how depressing she seemed. She made Hinamori look ecstatic after the betrayal with Aizen. He noticed how sometimes while cleaning the house, she would come across a picture of the family, and she would hold her head and cry. "I guess I am… a little lonely…" She smiled sadly at Toushiro. "I'm glad that at least someone's here though! And I'm glad that you're working hard to find Karin-chan! So, thank you, Hitsugaya-san!"

Hitsugaya looked down at his plate, thinking bitter thoughts about himself. 'Don't thank me, dammit… Hate me…! It's my fault that Karin's dead and you're alone all the time…! I'd feel better… if you hated me…'

Toushiro stood and walked to the door. "Oh! Where are you going?"

"Out," he replied sharply. Yuzu winced as the door slammed on his way out.

"The world is unfair," she sighed.

-

"So~! I bet your boyfriend didn't show up again, eh~!"

Karin sighed, an annoyed expression on her face. "Shut up, Kenji," she replied in a monotone. There was a boy standing next to her, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Kenji was a kid from her old school who could see ghosts. He constantly teased Karin for being there everyday at the same time, waiting for someone. He assumed it was her boyfriend. He annoyed the hell out of Karin.

Karin glanced over and saw that he was still there, grinning. "What, you're still here? Piss off."

"Aww, come on! Don't be so mean. I'm the only one who cares about you after all."

"That's right. Who would you piss off if I wasn't here?"

"You're like a constant downer, huh?"

"I'm dead, jackass."

"Serves ya right, bitch!"

Karin paid no attention to Kenji as he made faces to her. Instead, she started to walk away. "H-hey! Where are you going?!"

"None of the business of the living." Kenji followed anyways.

Kenji was immensely confused when Karin sat down by a soccer field. "Why are we here?" he asked.

"Why are you here, retard. I know exactly why I'm here."

"Care to share why, then?"

"Yes, I do care. Piss off."

The two sat in silence for a moment. Then Kenji grinned and looked over at Karin, ready to dish out some new insult. "How do you know this guy is gonna find you, anyways?" he asked.

"He will," she said. "He most definitely will come."

"Well, you're dead because he didn't come, right?" She twitched. "And, for the past few months, you haven't gone to the afterlife because he didn't come, right?"

"Shut up, while you're still ahead," she warned.

He stupidly ignored her warning. "You also said that he lives in the afterlife, right? Well, maybe, since you're dead now… he just went back home."

"He wouldn't do that."

"He would if he didn't care, right? After all, he is a god of death…"

"Shut up…"

"what would he need with a dumb little human girl, right?"

"I said shut up…"

"Maybe he was inviting your death, you know? Maybe he _wanted _you to die, so he could finally leave without anyone knowing about him, right? Get over yourself, Karin. He never cared."

Karin's reiatsu skyrocketed.

"SHUT UP, DAMMIT!" Karin exploded. "YOU DON'T KNOW A THING! YOU DON'T KNOW A SINGLE GOD DAMN THING ABOUT ANYTHING!" Tears started forming in her eyes. "He wouldn't do something like that! I trusted him! he wouldn't… He…"

Karin collapsed in tears. Karin stopped grinning and actually felt bad for her. "H-hey… Look, I'm sorry, alright? Come on, stop crying…"

Neither of them noticed the Hollow emerging from the portal it had made.

-

Hitsugaya twitched, spinning around towards the soccer field Karin used to play at. He had felt her. He felt her reiatsu. It shined like a beacon for a moment, then slowly went down to being tightly sealed up. He didn't waste a second. Toushiro took off running towards the soccer field.

He was going to see Karin again.

His phone started screeching. "Shit!" he cursed, flipping open his phone. His fears were confirmed.

Karin's burst of reiatsu was enough to call upon an arrancar. An Adjuca from the looks of it. "Son of a bitch…" he muttered to himself, sprinting towards the Hollow alert. 'Please, Karin… just stay out of trouble until I get there…'

Knowing Karin, that was a lot to ask.

-

Kenji looked paralyzed when he saw the Hollow. He made an effort to say something, but he couldn't even speak. Karin was halfway outta there when she noticed. "DAMMIT!" she swore, running back and knocking Kenji down when the Hollow attacked him. That caused her to capture its attention. "Shit, shit, shit!" she said to herself, jumping out of the way as the tentacle-scythes shot at her. Kenji just sat, dazed, watching her fight for her life. "What the hell are you WAITING FOR?!" she snapped. "RUN!"

"A-ah!" Kenji finally snapped out of it and ran away. Karin ran the other way, never once looking back.

-

'Please let me be on time!' Toushiro begged as he swallowed a gikongan and emerged from his gigai when the soccer field came into view. The first thing he saw was the Adjuca. Damn, it was ugly. It was just some bug tentacle monster with scythes attached to the ends, and it had this huge mouth and no visible eyes, though they had to be there. And it was slow.

And then he saw her.

Immediately, his heart flooded with relief. She wasn't hurt in any way. And she was alive (In a manner of speaking).

He saw the Hollow attack and he shunpoed to block the attack and save her. Cutting the tentacle off, he looked back and saw that she was practically gone. He started to call out to her, but the Hollow struck at him, and might have cut off his arm had he not noticed and tried to dodge in time. For now it was just a mild cut. "Son of a bitch!" he growled. "Always the wrong place or the wrong time, aren't I?! And you're not just gonna let me go, are you, you ugly bastard?"

The thing grinned, showing his massive teeth. Some of the tentacles at the top of its head started to move, pointing towards Hitsugaya. Eyes opened on the tips. It started making a noise much like regurgitation and started to puke out sounds. Everything about this beast made Toushiro sick. Especially its breath.

"Shi… ni… ga… MEEE!!!!!!!!" At the last syllable, the Hollow shot out a cero, but the only thing it hit was an afterimage. Toushiro appeared above it and swung his blade at it, but the tentacles guarded the main body. One tentacle snaked around his foot and smashed him against the ground. Toushiro freed his foot and jumped to his feet, wiping blood from his face. The Hollow grinned evilly and started spinning around rapidly, so that he couldn't get close. Unless he wanted to get cut by the tentacle-scythes.

Toushiro sighed, covering his face with his palm. "I don't have this time to waste…" he said to himself, gripping his sword tightly.

"Souten ni sase…"

-

Karin sat down in the middle of the street, panting heavily. Cars were no problem. She had no substance, so they would go right through her. She looked around her for the "fat bastard" as she decided to call it, and she saw hat she lost it. Either that or it went for Kenji. Oh well. No big loss.

Suddenly the sky near the fat bastard became dark with storm clouds that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Karin blinked as a chill passed through her. She got up and stared at the sky confusedly. Nearby was a couple who were talking about the wacky weather.

Suddenly, she remembered similar times hen such an event had happened.

"No way!" she gasped. "To… Toushiro?!" She started to run back, but suddenly, several spikes of ice shot into the sky. She changed her mind about heading over there. "yeesh! No way am I getting in between him and a stress relief!"

-

Toushiro held out his sword and the sheath which had dissolved before now materialized back onto the sword. He snapped his fingers and the ice shattered and fell. "Amen, bitch," he said with a smirk, wiping the blood away in the injury to his head.

He looked around and didn't see Karin. He didn't sense her anywhere nearby either. He sighed. "Damn… I lost her again…"

But he had an idea where he could find her.

-

* * *

-

**MUAHAHAHAHA! YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT A HELL OF A LONG TIME ONCE AGAIN, LOSERS, BECAUSE I NEVER FINISHED THE NEXT CHAPTER! SUCK IT!**

**Oh. Wait. My mistake. Wait a few minutes, I'll have the last finished chapter up. **

**~Zeldaluvr1**


	4. Making a Clever Title for This is Unfair

**It's the moment you've all been waiting for, folks... THE HAPPY TURNAROUND!!! I still don't have my steak, but it's getting cold, so I gotta make this even faster. Which means it'll be even longer.**

**I do not own the manga Bleach, or any of the characters involved. I don't own Tsubokura Rin, because I know someone's gonna think he's an OC. He's in the origional manga from 12th division, alright? I own Era and Luciferi, Era of which I know appears in the chapter, but I'm not going by to check for Luci.**

**Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. . Review. Review. Review. Review. Maybe if I say it a bunch of times, it'll happen.**

-

* * *

-

Karin sat on the railing as she watched the sun as it slowly set. Another chill passed through her and she shivered. She saw a flash of white next to her and looked into Toushiro's teal eyes. She grinned. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

Hitsugaya wasn't smiling. "… I'm sorry," he told her, bowing his head. "I… screwed up. It's my fault you're dead, it's my fault your family is in pieces, and it's my fault you were missing for so long. I'm sorry. And I'm not asking you to forgive you."

Karin stared at him, then raised her hand. He winced as she brought it down, but she merely patted his head. "It's alright, Toushiro! I forgive you anyways!"

He didn't say anything as she pet his white hair. It was for luck, she had once said. "Why, dammit…?" he asked in a hollow voice. "No one wants to blame me for anything…" He slapped her hand away and grabbed her shoulders. "Why won't anyone hate me for all the pain and suffering I've brought everyone?!" She seemed surprised at this sudden outburst. "Why don't you hate me?!I'd like it better if people hated me! Then it would be easier for me to cope with the pain I have myself!"

She playfully karate chopped his head. "Dummy. You just said the reason!" She grinned at him. "People know you too well, whether you like it or not. if people hated you, you'd be hurting more than you are now. You'd become… emo. Hard to imagine." She looked at his arm. "By the way, is there something wrong with your left arm? You're not using it."

He blinked. "Yeah, kinda. That Adjuca apparently had some sort of numbing poison on his tentacles or something, and I was cut. I know a little bit of healing kidou, so I healed the physical injuries on my head and arm, but I guess I was too late for the poison."

"eeh~? A high-ranking taichou-san like you got beaten up by trash like that?"

"Silence."

Karin stared at him, then grinned. He was starting to act like his old self. "So, am I going to Soul Society or what?"

"Yeah. But I want to know something." He looked over to her. "Why didn't you ever visit Yuzu and Isshin? They could have sent you a long time ago."

She blushed, turning away. "Well, the thing is… I… Well, I wanted you to send me to Soul Society…" He gave her a questioning glance. "I just thought it would be kinda special, you know?" she continued, blushing even darker. "That the last thing I would feel in this world was you sending me there… I dunno, I just thought it would be kinda special." Toushiro chuckled. "I know, childish, right?"

"I feel so privileged," he said sarcastically. "Yes, that was very childish. Everyone's been going through hell, all because you wanted to get sent by me. Wow."

"Shut up!"

They sat in silence for a while more, and Karin finally realized something. "I never saw what you were going to show me!" Toushiro looked at her confusedly. "Remember?! On the night I died, we were supposed to meet up and you would show me something."

"Oh! Yes!" He finally remembered. "You wanna see it?"

"Yeah!"

"Agh!" He looked over at the sunset. "We're gonna have to wait a while for us to do that…"

"Aww… The world is unfair…"

Toushiro looked over to Karin. She seemed so let down. It made him want to do something for her.

Then he got an idea.

Hitsugaya grabbed Karin's hand and led her away. "Wuh? Where are we going? Hey!"

"Come with me!" He pulled Karin closer and picked her up with no difficulty. Then, moving at shunpo speed, they raced along the rooftops, to places even beyond Karakura.

-

Toushiro and Karin slipped unnoticed into a movie theater and saw an awesome action/comedy movie. Then he took her to the fastest bullet train in the world and they rode it on the roof, holding on for dear life. He even showed off a bit by jumping off the side and outrunning it for a while. They stood on top of cars as they went along the roads of Tokyo, and they let themselves be dazzled by the flashing lights. When all that was done, it was nearly midnight, and they both walked along an empty street.

"I'm dog-tired!" Karin laughed. "It feels like I've been playing my entire life!"

"After we have some food, it'll be perfect," he said with a smile.

"Haha! I don't remember the last time I was so happy!"

Toushiro blinked, examining her face. "Just now… that was a nice expression on your face." She twitched. "No, don't lower your head! Come on, look this way!" She grinned at him.

"So, when can we see what you were going to show me?" Karin asked curiously.

"Hold on a sec," Toushiro said, noticing a vending machine. "I'm kinda thirsty."

He took out some change and put it in. "Let's see… What should I get…?"

"Try milk," Karin offered. "It's good for you. It helps you grow taller."

"Doesn't seem to be helping you." Karin shot him a glare. "Alright, I'll get some tea with milk."

He pressed the button and the little flap opened. "Hey, where's the cup?" he asked himself.

The drinks started to pour.

"AAH! NO! STOP!"

It finished pouring and Toushiro seemed speechless as he fell to his knees. He banged on the surface of the machine. "Oh vending machine…" he sobbed. "I believed in you…!"

"H-hey… if you give me money to buy some, I'll share with you…"

"Stupid vending machine. I'm never using this thing again. Sure, have some."

He gave her some change and she bought some green tea. She took it out and stared at the cup. "Huh? Why are there two cups stuck together?"

Toushiro smacked the cup out of her hands and it spilled to the ground. "THE WORLD'S NOT FAIR!" he yelled.

Karin stared then turned her head down, shaking. It seemed like she was crying. "K-Karin?" he asked. "Hey, are you alright?"

She burst into laughter, falling on the ground as she laughed. She laughed so hard she cried. So hard she couldn't even breathe. After a moment, Toushiro started to laugh too. After that all was over, he picked her up again and they were off.

He brought her high above Tokyo. She gasped at all the beautiful lights below her. "It's amazing!" she said in awe. "I've never seen anything so lovely!"

"Yeah… It's very nice, isn't it…?" He gave her a small smile. "If you had been waiting around like you had… you would have never seen such scenery."

She smiled as well. "Yeah…"

Hitsugaya looked at his arm. "Tch. Still not better. I'm gonna have to ask Unohana for help with that…"

"So?"

He looked at her. "So… what?" he asked, raising an eye.

"What is it you wanted to show me?" she pressed. "This can't possibly be it!"

"And why not?"

"Because," she said, folding her arms, "I'm dead, and you need to be dead to come here, and on that night, I was alive until I was dead. Unless you set me up to be dead, because if it weren't for that I'd be alive, and wouldn't be here, because I'd have to be dead."

"… Yeah, didn't catch a word of that." Karin sent a glare his way. "But what I think you're saying is that you couldn't come here before because you couldn't fly. Am I right?"

"Pretty much."

"Well, you're right. The place I wanted to show you is somewhere else." He held out a hand to her. "Well? Let's go."

-

Karin felt a bit let down. "… This is it? This is the place you wanted to show me?"

They were standing on a hill looking out upon the sea. The view wasn't as amazing as when they stood above Tokyo. Toushiro smirked. "Wait for a little bit," he told her. He looked back and pointed at the city. "See? It's happening."

The lights started to go out in the town, one by one. Toushiro pointed into the sky and the stars were starting to become visible. Three shooting stars soared over the sky. Karin smiled. "Karin… What do you think is the most beautiful thing?" he asked.

"Hm? I think it's the sunset we saw together on that road looking at Karakura."

He smiled. "Yeah. But nothing can compare to a clear ocean sunrise." He sat down and looked into the sky. "The city lights go out, one by one… The stars fade… then the horizon glows, almost as if it were on fire…"

Karin sat next to him, also looking into the sky. "It's kinda rose-colored, right?" she asked. She had never seen a sunrise before.

"Yeah." Toushiro laid down on the grass and stretched out his hand to the stars. "First in the sea… then it spreads to the sky, and then the city… Growing brighter until everything glows…" Karin also laid down, closing her eyes and envisioning it. "It's really… pretty." He sat back up. "I… knew you'd like it…"

Karin sighed happily. "Thanks a lot for this day, Toushiro. I've never had so much fun in my life!"

"Wait until we get to Seireitei. Matsumoto holds a party every Friday."

"Yeah, well, there's just one problem," she said sharply, sitting. "Yesterday _was _Friday." Toushiro mentally hit himself. Karin muttered bitterly, "The world isn't fair…"

"Well, Era will most definitely be having a party. She always does."

"And if she's not?"

"She will! And if she doesn't, Ichigo or Isshin will probably be having some sort of festival! If not, then we'll find some place that will! There will be one somewhere! Because I know, everyone is just so happy that you're alright!" Karin blinked. "I… I'm… just so happy… you're alright…" he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "I'm happy… just to be able to see you… and talk to you… I'm so happy…"

At the same time, the two noticed a light rising on the horizon. They both looked out upon the sunrise, amazed at the colors and lights. "It's beautiful," Karin breathed. Toushiro enjoyed the excitement that played on Karin's face as the lights illuminated every feature. She looked beautiful.

Karin stood up and he followed suit. "Damn, my arm still isn't doing to great…"

"Take it like a man," she teased. He snorted. "But, boy, is this beautiful or what! I don't think I've ever seen anything so amazing!"

"it looks even better in Soul Society."

"I bet!"

"This isn't all, though…" he said quietly, drawing his sword and wrapping his arms around her. He felt her tense and he whispered softly into her ear. "Bankai…"

Karin gasped as a sudden chill overcame her. then it seemed as though she was surrounded by ice. No, more like being cradled by it… protected by it… She knew this was Hitsugaya's doing. "Daiguren Hyourinmaru," he finished, stepping back. Karin took the opportunity to see him as he was now. And he looked almost god-like. She was amazed.

"So is this why you're always so cold to everyone?" she asked in a monotone.

"Quiet."

Karin grinned. "So, is this what makes you an elite?" she asked, patting his head. "It's pretty amazing, you know!"

"It's actually a bit more difficult. There are also a few tests and…"

-

Tsubokura Rin groaned as he almost fell off his chair in 12th squad's building. There was a short beep in the human world monitor that caught his attention. "Well, I wonder what that is." He jumped when he heard an unknown voice behind him, but then he saw that it was Era. He had a crush on her, but had never really talked to her. "Know what it is… er…"

"Rin!" he said quickly. "My name is Tsubokura Rin!"

She smiled. "Rin, then. What does that beep mean that suddenly got you so alert?"

Rin checked the monitor and read the code, and was quite astonished at what he saw. "Hi-Hitsugaya-taichou has activated bankai, yet there's no Hollow anywhere!"

"Huh. That's weird. Is there penalty for that?"

"Well, yes… He could be severely reprimanded for such an action."

"What action?"

Rin stared at her confusedly. "For activating bankai without reason."

"He activated bankai?" she asked innocently, winking at him. He got the message now.

"N-no, he didn't… But, you just asked, so I figured you would like to know…"

She grinned at him and walked away. "Thanks for informing me, Rin!"

Rin's heart melted. He didn't care what the reason was, or why she was there, but he talked to her. He actually talked to her. 'She's such a nice person!' he thought happily, covering up the traces of the bankai activation.

-

"… understand?"

Toushiro had finished his long as hell lecture about how to become a taichou, and Karin seemed lost. "Er… What?" He sighed. "So, uh, why did you do all this with the ice and stuff?"

"Watch the sunrise."

He raised an arm to the sky and when he brought it down, several shards of ice came crashing into the ground, right before the horizon. Suddenly, the light that shined through the ice became like a rainbow, dancing and drifting through the shadows and upon the ground. Karin decided that nothing could possibly top this stunning beauty. "That's the third," she said happily. "The third thing I decided nothing could possibly be better than. First the lights of Tokyo, then the sunrise, and now the sunrise only you could show me!" He smiled, the ice of his wings shattering and starting to disappear. "And also, I've never seen you smile so much!" He twitched and turned away. She laughed. "So, shall we go?"

"Eh? Go where?" 'Does she really want to leave the human world without saying goodbye to her family?' he thought.

"Duh! Home! I'm so tired, it feels like I haven't slept in ages!"

"Oh. Yeah."

-

* * *

-

**In the next chapter... Era has a (kinda) major role! Woot! As you can see, I love Era. So much. Anyways, I'll finish up the next few chapters, and decide whether I'll add a bonus. Tell me if you want the bonus chapter.**

**~Zeldaluvr1**


End file.
